A hearing impairment often affects both ears of a person, so that the hearing impaired person is supplied with two hearing devices, one for each ear. If the operation of one hearing device is coordinated to the operation of other hearing device, the hearing devices are regarded as components of a so called “binaural” hearing system.
A binaural hearing system is known from WO 2008/006772 A2, which further discloses a method for adjusting the level of coordination between the two hearing devices. Thereby the level of coordination is determined according to a momentary acoustic situation in order to adjust the hearing system to an asymmetric hearing situation, for example a situation encountered during a telephone call.